Alternate Ending
by yawn
Summary: My second venture into the PPG world. Kai is back and this time he's....Good? Action and blood galore. Also some sweet sweet lovin too. R&r please. Second chapter up. In the process of editing
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is the start of another Kai story taking place in the PPG world. If you don't know who Kai is, read my story The End.

Disclaimer: I own only Kai and some other characters. They'll be listed in each chapter as they appear.

I will kill them all.

The good.

The bad.

All will suffer at my hands.

They will beg for my mercy before I end their worthless lives.

Many have already fallen at my hands and many more.

Kai.

I'm coming for you.

A/n: I know it's short but I said it's the start. The next chapter will be up either today or tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Another PPG story. A sort of parallel universe where Kai is a good guy and works with the PPGs. This will basically be a killing spree where Kai and the PPGs work together to kill Morgana and Kyo. Oh. And evil Kai will be there too. The good guys have to die. THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEX. There's an A/n before the scene though so you'll know when to scroll if you don't want to read that.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Puff Girls. I own only Kai, Kyo, and Morgana.

_Beep beep beep beep beep._

The alarm clock buzzed loudly beside an empty bed, the blankets and pillow undisturbed and perfectly made. Almost as if no one had slept there. Floating five feet above the bed was a man at around 6 foot 5 inches. Well built with toned muscles. On his waist was a belt and on it were two sheaths at his sides holding two vicious curved daggers. His hair was black and went down to the middle of his back but since he was floating in the air it hung down over the bed.

Kai stared up at the ceiling and sighed softly before he lowered himself down to the bed and pushed the snooze button on the clock. That's when he heard it. Thundering footsteps outside of the hotel. Getting up he walked to a window and opened and looked outside. Standing in the middle of the street was a large green monster that was a mix between a dragon and a bird. Lifting its thickly feathered wings it flapped them once and sent cars flying to the side as it lifted into the air and let out a screech that shattered the windows in the hotel and all the buildings within a mile of the beast.

"Well shit...This was supposed to be my day off." Kai said to himself before he kicked out the window frame and jumped out of the window to the street two stories below him. Landing lightly on his feet he walked to the middle of the street and looked up at the bird as it landed heavily in a crowded intersection. The officer standing in the middle of the intersection that had been directing traffic was crushed by the back claw of the bird.

Feeling a sonic boom pass him he watched three flashes of color streak past him and smiled seeing Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup fly up to the bird's face and watched the bird stumble back a few steps as the girls began their assault. Giving a small shrug Kai crouched before pushing off of the ground hard enough to make a small crater and flew towards the bird as he pulled the daggers from his waist and watched the Power Puff Girls fly past him after the bird slapped them away with a large wing. Looking back at the bird he grinned as he landed on the beak and brought the daggers up and stabbed into its face.

Black blood spurted out onto Kai as he drug his daggers up a little in its face before the bird shook its head and flung him off into the building the girls had crashed into and looked up as he flipped through the air before smashing into the ground and saw a ball of flame coming towards them.

"Shield!" He yelled and held his hand up in front of them and watched a large white wall form when the fireball hit his hand and grinned when the power of the flame was absorbed into his body.

A moment later the shield was formed into a bolt of energy that arced to the bird and three loud smashes beside him destroyed the floor as the girls jumped through the roof and flew to the bird. Following quickly, Kai growled as he flipped in the air over a swinging wing and came through the flip bringing his heel down on the beak and heard and felt it crack under the strength of the kick. A second later a set of laser beams from Blossom cut through the bird's wing, severing it at the shoulder. Blood spewed over the building beside the gaping wound as Buttercup and Bubbles rocketed to the bird's stomach. The impact of them hitting the bird at the same moment in the chest with two uppercuts caused it to lift off the ground a few feet in the air.

By this time Kai had landed on the ground and was running at the bird again with his daggers held out in front of him. Running up a car he jumped up into the air before he began spinning with his arms extended in front of him and headed towards the bird's stomach. The bird was swinging its remaining wing wildly at the girls that flew around its head and delivered crushing punches every few seconds. Then its stomach blew up.

Spinning through its insides, Kai erupted from the bird's back leaving a tunnel of gore from its stomach to its back. Dropping to the ground lightly, Kai heard his footsteps splat on the ground from the blood that he was now covered in. Turning he heard the thundering crash as the bird dropped to its knees then forward to the street dead. Blood spewing from the wounds on it and dropping from the deep cracks in its beak.

"Hello Kai." Blossom said as she landed in front of him with her sisters. The three of them were in dresses in colors that matched their eyes. Blossom in pink, Bubbles in sky blue, and Buttercup in green.

"Hello Blossom. Bubbles. Buttercup. I was thinking you weren't going to show up." He said as he sheathed the daggers and wiped the blood from his face slowly and shook his hand to the side. "Damn I need a shower."

"Yeah. You're all gross." Bubbles said almost cutely as she pinched her nose shut. "You stink too. But then again you always have."

"Oh ha ha. Very funny." Kai said in a sarcastic tone and looked back seeing people rushing to the ruins left in the bird's wake into the city. "How many do you think died?"

"Not many. Probably only that officer in the intersection..." Buttercup said frowning as she looked at the splat of blood that was all that remained of the man.

"Well Kai, you should go home. We know how much you hate dealing with people." Blossom said and crossed her arms as she turned and sighed.

"Heh. Still pissed at me I see." Kai said and grinned as he stepped towards Blossom and gave a light pat to her butt leaving a bloody hand print on her right butt cheek. The slap that came next echoed loudly.

"Get the hell away from me you pervert!" Blossom screamed at him looking pissed, her face red from blushing so much at how her sisters were looking at them. Unknown to them, Blossom and Kai had a hidden relationship from them for some time. It was only when they had broken up two weeks before that they had found out.

"Eh fine. I gotta get cleaned up anyways." Kai said and laughed as he rubbed his cheek that had taken the slap and jumped up onto the blood covered building and began hopping from rooftop to rooftop.

"I still can't believe you were with him Blossom. He's disgusting." Bubbles said and heard Buttercup snickering. "Oh what's so funny."

"You don't even know why she was with him."

"Oh and I guess you do?"

"She likes it rough!"

At this Bubble's and Blossom's eyes went wide and their jaws dropped as the stared at Buttercup.

"I. I do not!" Blossom said trying to defend herself. Her sisters only laughed before shaking their heads and flying away. "Damn you Kai..."

The day passed quickly for the sisters and Kai and as soon as night fell, Blossom had snuck out and was flying to where Kai lived. Nearly 100 miles outside of Townsville was a small shack in the middle of a forest that Kai called home. While it took him nearly an hour of running and jumping, it took Blossom only a minute flying at top speed.

Blossom sighed as she knocked on the door of the shack and crossed her arms over her small chest as she looked to the side. Kai opened the door a second later dressed only in his pants.

"What're you doing here?" He asked as he watched her frowning a little.

"We need to talk. Let me in." She didn't even wait for him to answer before pushing past him and into the small shack.

Kai watched her walk to the bed and watched her sit on the edge of it before he shut the door and latched it shut. "What do we need to talk about."

"Why the hell did you do that in front of my sisters?" She asked and looked up at him frowning.

"Dunno." Kai said and shrugged and leaned against the wall beside the bed. "Probably because I like your ass so much."

"I'm not fucking joking." Blossom said in anger and stood up and walked around the bed to him.

"I know you're not. I did it so I could get you here. I know you'd come if I embarrassed you in front of them." He said and smiled as he watched her get angry.

"You son of a..." She said softly before pulling her fist back and gave a half hearted punch and he caught her fist with ease before twisting it and turning her back to him as he held her arm behind her back and put an arm around her stomach.

"Calm the fuck down." Kai said in a growl as he held her against him and gripped her wrist tightly. Blossom struggled against him and winced feeling him twist her wrist a bit more.

"I hate you! You son of a bitch! I hate you!" Blossom screamed as loud as she could at him and pressed him against the wall hard. Kai pushed back with equal force and smiled as he looked down at her and kissed her neck roughly.

Blossom shut up when she felt Kai kissing her neck and stopped struggling slightly as he nipped and licked at her skin.

A/n: The following part is quite a rough sex scene between Blossom and Kai. If you don't like that sort of stuff then skip to the next A/n.

Kai's hand let go of her wrist as he turned her around to face him and kissed her lips roughly, mashing his lips to hers as his hands roamed her body. She returned the kiss with equal intensity and opened her mouth feeling his tongue probe her lips and bit down on his tongue when it was in her mouth.

Letting out a groan of mixed pain and pleasure, Kai grinned as he put his hands on Blossom's waist and lifted her up roughly and felt her put her legs around his lower back as he pulled back from her mouth and kissed her neck as he walked her around the bed slowly. Blossom let out a strangled moan as Kai bit and licked at her neck and throat and ran his fingers through his hair as she pulled him closer to her.

The bed creaked loudly as Kai dropped Blossom onto her back onto the bed and grinned as he pushed the bottom of her dress over her hips and laid over her as he put a hand over her already damp crotch. Their lips met in another fevered kiss as Kai's fingers slipped into Blossom's panties and ran over her nether lips. It took a few more seconds of fumbling around but Kai finally managed to push Blossom's dress over her breasts and pulled back from the kiss and watched her pull the dress off and throw it to the floor.

Another kiss with their tongues battling for control of the other's mouth as Kai groped Blossom's small breasts and his fingers slipped into her body. She let out a breathless moan and pressed her hips against his fingers and smiled up at him seeing him watch her body writhe under him. Reluctantly though, Kai pulled his fingers from her and licked his finger tips clean.

"You still taste damn good Blossom." Kai said with a grin and reached to her pink bra and opened the front clasp and tugged it off of her before tossing to the floor with her dress.

Blossom only moaned in response as Kai's lips locked around her left nipple and his hand gripped her other breast and squeezed roughly. After a few moments Blossom finally wriggled a leg between his legs and rubbed her thigh against his throbbing dick eliciting a groan from him into her breast.

After a few more minutes of sucking on her nipples, Kai pulled back and reached down and removed his pants and underwear quickly and tossed them into the pile of clothes onto the floor. As he did this, Blossom removed her panties and spread her legs wide for him and tilted her head back when Kai speared her with his thick dick and began thrusting into her relentlessly.

Blossom's arms wrapped around Kai before she dug her nails into his back drawing a small bit of blood. The small bit of pain from her doing this only enhanced his pleasure and he bit into her neck hard and drank the blood that flowed slowly out of her body. The small bed creaked and groaned under their love making for what seemed like hours to the both of them.

Their blood stained the sheets slowly as they switched positions for hours until finally Blossom climaxed with a scream of pain and pleasure when Kai bit into her nipple a little harder than he meant to. The clenching of her pussy around him was too much for him and he let out a yell as his seed filled her completely.

A/n: If you skipped it, it's over. Enjoy the rest of the story.

They laid under the thin blankets on the bed for a while before either of them said anything. Kai laid on his back staring up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head and Blossom laid with her arms around him and her head on his chest.

"I hate you Kai..."

"I know you do Blossom."

Outside of the house a few miles away were two people. A man and a woman, each dressed in black. The man carried a large two handed sword and had a black mask covering his nose and mouth, and his hair was gray as were his eyes. The woman had waist length black hair and was wearing thin straps of black leather to cover her body. At the moment, they were in a fight.

"Where the hell did he go..." Kyo said to himself as he held his sword up. Morgana only shrugged as she looked around with her body guard. "And since when did Mr. Goody two shoes actually attack us?"

"Shut the hell up and find him Kyo." Morgana said and heard a crash behind her and turned quickly to see Kai holding Kyo to a tree with one hand over his face and his other hand with a long sword pressed against Kyo's throat.

"Hello Morgana."

A/n: Well I hope you readers enjoyed that chapter. Had fun writing it considering I haven't written more than a paragraph since October. Look for the next chapter in 1-2 days. Please Read and Review!


End file.
